


The Red Witch: Spikes-in-Shadows

by TheMaddKingg



Series: The Red Witch [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 15,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaddKingg/pseuds/TheMaddKingg
Summary: The World Eater Wakes is a series I'm working on detailing my various original characters journeys, their fates all linked, without them knowing.This story follows an Argonian called Spikes-in-Shadows as he sets out upon Skyrim to enact his master plan, all while being as self serving as possible.





	1. Prologue

4E 162, Second Seed 14th

On a small island in the middle of Lake Honrich lays a equally small Hist tree, below that Hist tree was a single Argonian egg. On the 14th of Second Seed, 4th Era 169, this egg hatched.

A small black Argonian began his life on this island, he spent the first few years of his life as any normal Argonian would, drinking the sap of the Hist tree and exploring his surroundings. On a larger island he could see a large house, it had beehives, not that he knew what those were, and had many armed men walking around the grounds.

The main object of this Argonian's attention however was a large city he could see across the lake, people often went through it's gates and where they went next he didn't know, but it intrigued him. 

Soon the Argonian outgrew his island and the fact that there was a wild Argonian in the middle of Lake Honrich became unignorable. A small rowing boat came out to the Argonian and the men on board tried to reason with the Argonian, who didn't speak or understand a lick of Tamrielic. But he had seen them come from the city, he knew they would take him back there, and so he went with him, back to the city.

The young Argonian was met by several other of his kind who taught him the basic Tamrielic he would need to make his way in life, after that he was given to a middle aged Nord woman called Grelod who ran the local orphanage.

Being the only Argonian child there he was subject to some abuse, but he couldn't understand what they said to him, so he didn't care. One word had stood out to him, one the older Argonians of the city had told him: Spikes.

Spikes, he thought, would make a good name, spikes did run from the top of his head down to back after all. He adopted the insult as his name. Similarly to the island, Spikes outgrew the confines of the orphanage. He would wait for night to fall and for everyone to fall asleep and then use his claws to unlock the back door to the garden and escaping over the fence. 

4E 176 Frostfall 29th

The city, Riften as he had been told, was different at night, guards seemed to be more alert, but Spikes with his jet black scales was almost unnoticeable. He would wander the city for hours. He turned a corner, and bumped into a tall Nord male crouched by a locked door.

"Shit!" The Nord exclaimed, rounding on Spikes with an unsheathed dagger, but all he could see was a pair of ice blue eyes staring at him from the shadows.

"Get out where I can see you!" The Nord demanded. Spikes stepped out of the shadows. "Bah, just a kid.." The Nord grumbled, turning back to the locked door, a pile of broken lockpicks beside him. The Nord pulled out another broken lockpick and reached into his pocket, did a double take and checked again.

"I'm outta picks?" He asked himself.

"Oh, I can help with that." Spikes smiled, sticking his claw into the keyhole of the door and fiddling with the lock. The lock clicked and door unlocked. "Done!" Spikes beamed.

The Nord stared at him incredulously for a moment before thanking him and stepping into the house. He came out a few minutes later and dropped a large coin purse into Spikes hands.

"Thanks for the help lad, come see me at the marketplace during the day sometime."


	2. Chapter 1

The next time Grelod let the orphans out of the orphanage to go to the marketplace, as she did sometimes, Spikes made his way over to the Nord from the other week's stall.

"Glad you could make it, lad," The Nord said to the Argonian. "I decided that a small bag of coin wasn't enough of a payment for you saving my skin, so I got you a more physical gift." The Nord produced an iron dagger from his belt and flipped it over his hand so the handle faced Spikes. Spikes reached out and took the dagger from the Nord, gripping the handle tightly and inspecting the blade.

"And," The Nord continued. "You won't be able to use your claws forever, so it's best you start practising with these earlier." The Nord handed Spikes 10 lockpicks.

"Oh um, thank you, Mr um..?" Spikes trailed off, having never got the Nords name.

"Brynjolf."

"You don't have a last name?" Spikes asked. 

"Do you?" Brynjolf replied. 

"That's fair."

Brynjolf handed Spikes a sheath for his dagger and Spikes put his dagger away. "So why were you trying to break into that house anyways?" Spikes asked.

"I suppose I should tell you." Brynjolf sighed. "I work for an organisation called the Thieves Guild, based in the Ragged Flaggon in the Ratway below the city."

"I've been told that place is a shithole." Spikes replied.

"In those exact words?" 

"More or less." Spikes shrugged.

"I'm not surprised." Brynjolf admitted. "The Guild hasn't been doing as well as it has usually, the other night was proof of that."

"Maybe you're just bad at your job?" Spikes suggested.

"Do you talk like that to everyone you meet?" Brynjolf asked.

"Of course." Spikes replied.

"Y'know," Brynjolf started. "I think one day you'll make a superb Guild member one day."

Before Spikes could reply Grelod called the children back to the orphanage as their trip out into Riften was over. Spikes came back into the orphanage and immediately Grelod rounded on him. "Why were you talking to him?" She demanded, clear disdain in her voice.

"Who?" Spikes asked innocently. 

"Don't play stupid with me you damned lizard! Brynjolf!"

"Oh, he was just saying how he was gonna adopt me." Spikes smiled.

That response earned him a slap.

"No one wants you lizard." Grelod hissed as Spikes rubbed his cheek.

"Bitch." Spikes hissed.

"What did you call me?!" Grelod growled.

"Bitch! I called you a bitch!" Spikes shouted.

Grelod grabbed Spikes by the wrist and pulled him behind her. Spikes, tired of Grelod and her orphanage pulled out his dagger from Brynjolf and slashed Grelod's arm with it. Grelod screamed in shock and let him go. Spikes ran out the orphanage front door and out into Riften, then down to the canal and into the Ratway.


	3. Chapter 2

Spikes ran through the tunnels of the Ratway, coming to a stop in front of a door. He doubled over, panting, checking that no one had followed him this far. He turned back to the door and noticed a trip wire connected to the door. "Well better get some practise in." He muttered, taking out a lockpick and crouching next to the trap mechanism.

He broke 3 of his 15 lockpicks before the mechanism clicked at the string fell away from the door, he winced, expecting a trap to go off anyway, but nothing happened. He stood up and shrugged, opening the door.

He jumped backwards and landed on his ass as a spiked ball swung on a chain through the doorway. He growled in annoyance and stood up, he stepped past the spiked ball and continued on his journey through the Ratway. He walked toward the next door and stopped when he saw a skeever scratching at the door he intended to go through.

"Oh shit.." He muttered as the skeever turned it's head to him. Spikes unsheathed his dagger and pointed it at the skeever. "Listen you overgrown rodent I won't hesitate." The skeever hissed in response and pounced at him. Spikes was completely unprepared and the skeever barreled into him. 

Spikes let out a feral snarl as he slammed his fist against the matted snout of the skeever as it snapped it's drooling jaws at him. His iron dagger was knocked away by the thrashing rodent, it clattered across the floor and into a gutter. Spikes brought up his legs into his chest and kicked the skeever off him with both feet. He quickly got to his feet and dived for the dagger.

He rounded on the skeever, dagger in hand, this time, he would have the upper hand. The skeever dived for him again, Spikes dodged and the skeever crashed headlong into a wall. Spikes pounced on the dazed animal's back and stabbed his dagger into the back of it's head. The skeever writhed under him for a moment before falling still.

Spikes panted, a lesser Argonian his age would turn back, but Spikes was determined to find Brynjolf down here, he was in too deep to quit now and he'd be damned before he went crawling back to Grelod with his tail between his legs.

Spikes relied on his natural stealth and dark scales to get through the rest of the tunnels, until he came to a large chamber, with a staircase leading down to a door, a sign above it read: The Ragged Flagon.

"Perfect." Spikes smiled, all this effort was about to pay off.

"Hey kid, you got the stuff?" A voice behind him said.

"Oh for fucks sake." Spikes hissed, wishing to avoid any crazies that happened to live down here. He turned to a clearly high bandit. Uhhh... no?" He smiled innocently.

"Well if you ain't got the stuff... you gotta die!" The bandit grinned.

Spikes ran for the door to the The Ragged Flagon, the bandit hot on his heels, swinging a mace wildly. Spikes swung the door open with such force that he was sure he had broken it.

In the, midst of his escape, he didn't notice the loose cobblestone. He tripped as he ran was sent sprawling. He turned over and crawled hurriedly backwards from the drugged up bandit.

The bandit raised his mace high above his head with a grin when a familiar Nord rushed him. The bandit in his current state was no match for Brynjolf, who with the help of another Nord Spikes didn't know, were able to fend the bandit off.

"Come on Dirge, hit him already!" Brynjolf yelled. The Nord Spikes now guessed was Dirge axed the bandit in the chest. The fire died in the bandit's eyes as he fell backwards into the shallow pool of The Ragged Flagon.

"Close call," Brynjolf looked down at the corpse as the water ran red. "Now," Brynjolf turned to Spikes. "What in blazes are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 3

"And that's when I decided to come find you." Spikes finished reciting his story to The Ragged Flagon. 

"The kid has some guts on him to get down here." A Breton that Spikes had been introduced to as Delvin commented.

"I don't think Gallus will let him hang around." Vekel added. "He's only, what? 13?"

"14" Spikes corrected. "And where would I go? Back to Grelod?" 

"You can debate about what Gallus would say, or you could just go and ask him." Tonalia said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Tonilia's right, we don't have the authority to turn away a potential guild member, we'll let Gallus decide." Brynjolf said firmly. "Follow me kid," Brynjolf turned to Spikes. "Come with me."

Spikes followed Brynjolf behind the bar and to a cupboard. Brynjolf opened the doors and pushed the back, which slid away to reveal a tunnel. "Cool." Spikes commented as he followed Brynjolf.

"This the cistern, where the Thieves Guild of Skyrim is really based." Brynjolf gestured to a large chamber. On the far side an Imperial, a Dunmer and Breton stood around a desk conversing. Brynjolf walked over to them. "Gallus." He said to the Imperial.

The Imperial looked up at him. "What is it, Brynjolf?" Gallus asked.

"We have a... situation." Brynjolf searched for words to explain their current issue.

"What is the situation, Brynjolf?" The Dunmer asked.

"We have a 14 year old Argonian with nowhere to go aside from here." Brynjolf said.

"Well where is he?" Gallus asked.

"Right h-" Brynjolf turned to find Spikes had vanished. "Lad?" He did a full 360.

"The craftsmanship on this dagger here is something to crow about, where'd you get this?" Spikes piped up from behind Gallus. The four turned to look at him, Gallus patted his empty dagger sheath and looked to the dagger Spikes was inspecting.

"This is him?" The Breton asked with clear hostility in his voice.

"Easy, Mercer, he's but a child." The Dunmer said calmly.

Gallus crouched down in front of Spikes. "Excellent work..." Gallus trailed off, not knowing Spikes' name.

"Spikes." Spikes told him.

"Spikes, you're a natural thief, you'd do more than fit in around here, would you like to stay here at the Thieves Guild?" Gallus held out his hand.

Spikes took it and shook it firmly. "You've got yourself a deal, Guildmaster, sir."

"Excellent, Karliah, see if you can get a uniform his size." Gallus instructed, the Dunmer dipped her head and walked off. "Now, can I have my dagger back?"


	5. Chapter 4

The years seemed to pass quickly for Spikes, before long he had been set to work on odd jobs around Riften, but now, a few days after his 17th hatch-day he was finally getting a chance to prove himself.

Spikes was being sent on a mission to Solitude with Karliah, to rob the Blue Palace. They set off across Skyrim on horseback a few days before, enough time to get to the capital and scout out an escape route. They rented a room in the Winking Skeever, using it as a forward base for the mission.

"We could escape through the Pelagius Wing," Spikes suggested. "Its hardly used and remains locked almost constantly, if I could pickpocket the key from a servant ahead of time we'd have the perfect exit."

Karliah nodded. "We could leave through a window on the ledges around the palace, and leave the city by going rooftop to rooftop." She looked up at Spikes. "We still need a plan B."

"We could just... jump into the Karth river?" Spikes suggested.

Karliah stared at him.

"It beats running all the way to the gates on foot." Spikes said defensively.

"We'll leave that as plan C." Karliah sighed.

 

That night the two snuck into the Palace under the cover of darkness. Karliah handed Spikes a few bottles of poison. "Coat your blade with this, it'll put guards to sleep in a matter of seconds." 

Spikes did as he was told and they split up, heading to separate rooms to rob the royalty of Skyrim as they slept. Spikes entered the court wizard's room. He swiped soul gems and enchanted armour alike, taking jewlery from a dresser and a heavy coin purse on his way out.

Next was the housecarl's room. Spikes took his sword from the rack next to his bed, it was of dwarvern make and glowed with the magic of a frost enchantment, it would fetch a nice price for sure, Spikes thought. 

As he headed to leave the housecarl's room the Nord stirred in his bed, Spikes whipped around as the Nord sat up. Spikes' dagger was already in motion through the air as Spikes had thrown it towards the Nord mid turn. The dagger slashed the housecarl's arm as it passed him and embedded itself in the bedpost.

Karliah's poison did it's work, no sooner had the blade hit the bedpost, the housecarl's head hit the pillow as the sleep poison did it's work. Spikes pulled his dagger from the bed post and tapped the housecarl's cheek experimentally. He was out cold.

"Thank you, Karliah." He muttered, leaving the room.

He walked out into the hallway, meeting Karliah who was coming back from the master bedroom. "You ready?" She asked quietly.

Spikes gave her the thumbs up. "Cleared house."

"Then let's go." She lead the way down the staircase and to the Pelagius Wing. Spikes unlocked the door and swung it open, the smell of mould was overpowering.

"Ladies first." Spikes smiled.

"Shouldn't you be going then?" Karliah joked. 

"Hey! What in Talos' name are you two doing?" 

Karliah and Spikes locked eyes before turning to a guard, his sword drawn.

"Because escaping uncaught would be too easy." Spikes hissed.

The guard advanced on them. "You're trespassing, what say you in your defence?"

"Play it cool, Kar, I've got this." Spikes whispered. 

As the guard got close enough Spikes grabbed his wrist, tearing the sword from his hand and dragging him into the Pelagius Wing. Karliah closed the door behind them as Spikes choked the guard unconscious.

"The window." Spikes looked over as a window leading to the ledge they were going to escape via.

"On it." Karliah nodded, smashing the window with her elbow before knocking enough glass away to create a hole they could climb through.

Spikes left the guard resting against the wall before following Karliah along the ledge. He stuck to the wall grimacing at the drop from here to the drop below. Karliah disappeared round a corner while Spikes shuffled across the ledge still.

Spikes stepped on a loose part of the ledge and the stonework came away under his feet. "SHIT FUCK!" Spikes yelled, leaping away from the broken ledge. 

Karliah appeared from the corner. "Spikes?"

Spikes clutched his chest, panting heavily. "Y-yeah?" He smiled nervously, trying to keep his cool.

"Come on, we have a problem." She gestured for him to follow her.

"Right." He nodded, standing up and following, giving the place he hand nearly fell a wide berth.


	6. Chapter 5

"What's the problem?" Spikes asked, recovering from his miniature heart attack and rejoining Karliah atop the Solitude gate.

"That." Karliah pointed down to where they had left their horses to show that a guard had rounded them up. "They have our horses." She said grimly. 

"They'll probably be taking them to the stables down the road." Spikes thought.

Karliah nodded. "Which means we need to move now." She leapt down from the gate and started to run after the guard.

Spikes watched her for a few moments. "You don't wait for anything, do you?" He sighed, jumping down after her.

He grunted as he hit the ground, Karliah was already running down the hill towards the guard, forcing Spikes to run as fast as possible after her.

Karliah used her bow string to garrote the guard with their horses, hiding the body in a bush. Spikes caught up with her and she handed him the reigns, they attached the bags of loot to the horse's saddles and they mounted the horses. "Let's get out of here." Karliah said, and they set off at a gallop away from the city of Solitude.

"I'd say that's another successful mission." Spikes smiled. 

"Yes, only 2 minor misfortunes, the rest of the guild should be so lucky." Karliah nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, 4 Haafingar hold guards appeared from the trees on horseback. "Come quietly or taste the Jarl's justice!" One shouted at them.

"What the..? Spikes looked at Karliah. "What do we do?" He yelled.

"Keep going! Faster if you can!" Karliah told him, her horse overtaking him as she sped up.

Spikes was about to follow suit when his horse stumbled and fell forwards. Spikes was thrown from his horse. He landed with a thud and skidded face down along the road. He weakly got to his knees and raised a hand to his head, the world was spinning as he stumbled to his feet, Karliah was nowhere in sight and he was vaguely aware of the 3 guards surrounding him, the 4th must have gone on after Karliah he thought.

He looked behind him to see his horse on the floor, an arrow in its hind leg. His eyes shifted to the guards unhurt horses, if he could take one maybe he could escape this fine mess. He started slowly backing towards the guards horses, the guards followed in a triangle formation around him.

He passed a horse that wasn't face him he unsheated a dagger and glanced at the guards around him.

"Surrender, lizard," A guard approached him, sword drawn. "You've nowhere to go."

Spikes let the guard draw closer before stabbing the horse behind him in the rear, he dived aside as the horse jolted and kicked out wildly, catching the guard squarely in the chest.

The horse ran off into the night, trampling a second guard as it fled, Spikes got to the guard as he was down and stabbed him in the throat with the only dagger he had, the other one still in a horse. Spikes stood up, the last guard was already running for him, and Spikes was in no condition to run.

He made a pitiful attempt to shield himself with his single dagger, the guard knocked it out of his hand with his shield and stabbed Spikes directly through his shoulder with his sword. 

Spikes let out a cry of pain and fell back from the guard, crawling to the trampled guard and quickly pulling a dagger from his belt, as the guard reached down to pull the sword from Spikes' shoulder Spikes grabbed his wrist, pulled the guard down on top of him and stabbed him in the neck repeatedly.

"That'll teach you, fucker." Spikes growled as the guard bled onto him. Spikes rolled him off as panted heavily, he thought about pulling the sword out, but thought that would cause more problems than he was equipped to deal with right now. He took the saddlebags from his old horse and attached them to the saddle of the new horse. 

Spikes mounted that horse to the best of his ability with one arm and patted the horses side. "Yah." He said tiredly.

Spikes' concussion and blood loss were catching up to him, mixed with overexerting himself to fend off those guards, passing out was becoming an increasingly real possibility. Black was starting to overtake Spikes' vision, he couldn't sit up straight and slipped from his saddle.

The last thing that crossed Spikes' mind before passing out was how hopelessly lost he was, how he had no idea where the horse had even been going, the pain in his left shoulder, and the very real possibility of dying out here.

"I... I don't wanna die..." Spikes whispered before giving in, and passing out.


	7. Chapter 6

Spikes woke with a start. He looked around, he wasn't out in the wilderness anymore, he was in a bed, in a cave. He sat up in the bed and put a hand on his shoulder to find the sword had disappeared. He took a careful step out of the bed, he was naked aside from a loincloth and his gear was nowhere in sight, neither was a weapon.

The room he was in was separated by the rest of the cave by a makeshift wall made of wood and a door. He tried to open the door, to find it locked, he then knocked. No response.

"Hello?" He called, again, no response.

Spikes folded his arms in thought, who would take an obvious thief Argonian out of the cold and into their humble abode and heal them? Spikes could only come to two conclusions: vampires or bounty hunters.

Spikes cleared his throat before opening his mouth. "I'M AWAKE NOW!" He bellowed, his voice echoing off the cave walls. Someone must of heard that, he thought.

Soon he heard footsteps approach his room, the sound of the door being unlocked and then swinging open. A small female Imperial stood in the doorway, long black hair tied back into a ponytail and wearing a red and black dress. "Ah good, you're not dead." She beamed 

"Would I be spoiled goods if I was?" Spikes asked.

"Well the boss lady wants to know what exactly happened to you." She explained cheerily. "Oh I'm so glad my magic worked, maybe I'll get a raise!" She clapped her hands together. 

"That's great and all, but where the fuck am I?" Spikes asked.

"I'm glad you asked," the Imperial replied. "Welcome to Hard Helm Camp, a place for bandits and scoundrels, I'm the resident restoration healer, Nevia." 

"Bandits?" Spikes asked.

"Bandits." Nevia nodded with a smile. "Oh wait you need clothes!" She disappeared before coming back with an old pair mages robes, a hood and boots. "Don't worry, I got your exact measurements while you were out." She winked.

Spikes held up the clothes. "Right..."

"Don't be too long, Minerva is dying to know what happened to you, um... Spikes..? Cuz.. you're.. y'know.. spiky?" She trailed off quietly. "That was probably racist." She muttered.

Funnily enough that's it actual name." Spikes replied, getting dressed.

"Oh, well that's perfect then!" Nevia beamed.

"So what did you do with my gear?" Spikes asked, putting the boots on. "And my loot." He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Ah, your gear is safe, don't worry, however your loot... it's a first come first served world down here." She said apologetically. 

Spikes huffed. "All that effort for nothing." He stood up. "Let's go meet this Minerva then."

"Ooh! Excellent, both you in those clothes and in your agreement to meet my boss." Nevia turned on her heel. "Onwards then!" She pointed out the door.

Spikes pulled the hood over his head and immediately his spikes ripped holes in them.

"Ah.." Nevia looked at the hood. "Y'know, that's not a bad look, you could defiantly rock that." She grinned at him.

"I'll think about it." Spikes said, walking out of the room.


	8. Chapter 7

Nevia lead Spikes through the cave, they passed a main chamber, in which a large number of bandits were gathered, there was a bar to boot as well.

Nevia lead Spikes down a tunnel and to a door at the end. She knocked a few times and waited. A tall female Redguard answered the door, she looked down at Nevia and then at Spikes. "Is that him?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." Nevia replied.

The Redguard stood aside and let the two walk in. "I am Minerva, the chief here." She told Spikes. "And you are?"

"Spikes, renowned bastard of The Rift." He smiled, Nevia giggled.

"Well Spikes, firstly I have to thank you for the loot." Minerva smiled. "Don't worry you'll get a cut after we sell it on, but that's not important, what is is how you ended up in the situation you did before one of my men found you."

"Tell you what, get me my gear back and I'll tell you everything." He smiled.

"Hmmph, fine." Minerva sighed, gesturing for Nevia to go and get Spikes' belongings. 

Spikes looked around the room after Nevia had left. "How long has this.. Hard Helm Camp been going on for?" He asked

"Almost a year now, the North of Haafingar makes a good hideout and it's good for plunder, most merchants avoid the marshes to the South and the Forsworn to the East and come via the main roads around our encampment."

"So guard patrols don't come up here?" Spikes asked.

"Oh they do," Minerva replied. "They just don't come back." She walked over to a cabinet and opened the doors, taking out 2 bottles of mead. "Drink?" She asked, tossing him a bottle.

Spikes uncorked the bottle and flicked the cork away, he was about to drink when the door swung open and Nevia walked in with his gear. "Its all here." She put it down on a table and stepped back.

Spikes noticed a few drops of blood on her face. "Hey Nevia is that blood?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Ragnor wanted the boots and wouldn't give them up, so I had to show him the error of his ways." She smiled sweetly.

Spikes was suddenly a little more scared of Nevia. 

"So you've got your gear, now we get your story." Minerva sat down behind her desk.

"Right." He nodded, taking a seat in front of her desk. "I was on a mission with the Thieves Guild to rob the Blue Palace and everything was going fine, we had escaped the Blue Palace and as we were on the road we were ambushed by guards, I think my cohort escaped but the guards hit my horse and I had to fight them, I won, of course, but then I passed out and that's when your bandits found me.. probably."

"Y'know that sounds like someone set you up." Nevia said thoughtfully. "Someone from the guild got a grudge?" She asked.

"No, not that I know of." Spikes shook his head. "It was just bad luck, the guild has had a lot of that lately."

"Well that's certainly an interesting story." Minerva said. "We could use someone with your skills here Spikes, too many other bandits here are warriors, we don't have enough thieves."

"I'll think about it." Spikes replied.

Minerva nodded. "Well you're free to go and think about your answer." She gestured to the door.

Spikes nodded, picking up his gear and leaving the room.

"So what do you think, Nevia?" Minerva asked.

Nevia smiled. "I like him."


	9. Chapter 8

Spikes picked up a stool and sat at the bar. "What you got?" He asked the barkeeper.

"Depends how much you got." The nord barkeeper replied.

"Well from what I hear you already took all my loot, so consider that a down payment." Spikes smiled in reply.

"Tch." The barkeeper replied. "We've got all ales and meads, wines too if you're into that."

"Black-Briar reserve." Spikes smiled.

"God's you're lucky you had that much loot." The barkeeper muttered, sliding him a bottle of the reserve.

"Well if it isn't the little lost lizard." A voice called from behind Spikes.

Spikes turned on his stool, at the head of a long table sat a Nord bandit in heavy armour, in hand a huge tankard of mead and in the other a female Breton. Spikes' nostrils flared in annoyance. "Can't get a fucking break around here." He muttered, turning around to focus on his drink.

This seemed to annoy the Nord. He slammed his tankard down and stood up. "Hey! Lizard!" He roared, stomping over to Spikes.

Spikes exchanged a look with the barkeeper as the Nord loomed over the Argonian. "You fucking lizard I'm talking to you!" He slammed a fist down next to Spikes.

"Really?" Spikes turned to him. "What are you saying?" He asked innocently.

The Nord growled and picked him up by the collar. "I'm saying you're a puny lizard who needed saving." He grinned. "You would be dead without us?"

"Ok, and?" Spikes replied, his tail coiling around a dagger on the Nord's belt.

"You're week, unfit for life here, soon we'll kill you and dump your body to the wolves."

"After you." Spikes flicked the dagger out of the Nord's belt, it flew into the air and Spikes caught it. The Nord looked bemused, Spikes looked smug. 

Spikes stabbed the dagger into the Nord's eye. Spikes was dropped onto the bar counter as the Nord stumbled back, clutching his eye before toppling over, dead. The Breton that had been on the Nord's lap screamed and silence swept across the cave.

Spikes stood up on the counter. "Yeah that's right! Fuck with me, see what happens!" He shouted.

The Breton shot Spikes a look of disgust and hatred, he smiled back at her.

The Breton ran at him, war axe in her hand, raised high above her head. Spikes kicked his bottle at her, it smashed against her head and she stumbled, tripping over and tumbling to the bar, Spikes hopped down and picked up her axe. "Yikes that was awfully embrassing." Spikes smiled.

The Breton grabbed a stool and hit Spikes over the head with it, it broke into the splinters and Spikes fell flat on his ass with a groan of pain, clutching his head. The Breton grabbed her axe and swung it at Spikes, he rolled away to dodge it and wrapped his legs around her arm, locking it in position.

The Breton growled and tried to free herself. Spikes rolled over, dragging the Breton down with him. He tore the axe from her grasp and kicked her away. He raised the axe above his head and went to bring to down, but a hand caught his wrist.

He looked up to see Minerva standing over him.


	10. Chapter 9

Spikes twiddled his thumbs as he sat outside Minerva's room, maybe killing a bandit so soon hadn't been such a good idea. He was sure if he ran he would be able to make it back to the Thieves Guild before they caught him.

He tapped his foot, resting his chin on his hand thoughtfully. He wasn't allowed to think as he was tapped on the back of the head, he turned around to see a young redguard girl pointing a toy crossbow at him. "Aha, the fearless huntress Juno finds her latest prey, a never before seen species of lizard!" She grinned.

Spikes looked at Juno. 'Do they just let kids do whatever the fuck they wanted here?' He thought.

Juno circled Spikes. "This beast sure looks fearsome, but a fearless huntress like myself should have no challenge with it,"

"Shove off kid I ain't playing your game." Spikes slapped her hand with his tail.

He received a practise bolt to the shoulder. "The beast attacks!" Juno exclaimed, loading another practise bolt and pointing her crossbow at Spikes. "Hold beast, if you know what's good for you!"

"I can't believe I'm being threatened by a child." Spikes folded his arms.

"Huntress!" Juno corrected him. "And the best one in this encampment!"

"Oh yeah, you kill many things with blunt wooden bolts?" Spikes asked sarcastically.

"Of course!" Juno shouted. "I mean, not with wooden bolts, obviously!"

"Mhm." Spikes nodded.

Juno shot him again in a huff.

"Hey I didn't do anything!"

"Juno appears to have enraged the beast, it may finally attack." Juno commentated.

"Oh you want me to attack?" Spikes stood up.

Juno let out a squeal and ran away from Spikes, making the Argonian snort with laughter. 

"Spikes." Minerva said from behind him.

"Ah.." Spikes winced, turning around. "Yes Minerva?"

She held her office door open for him, Spikes walked in, inside was Nevia who looked deep in thought, she looked up at Spikes, but said nothing. Minerva sat down behind her desk. "Well Spikes." She interlocked her fingers. "You really know how to make a first impression."

"As I've been told." He replied.

"Of course I can't let you do as you please after you just got here." Minerva continued. "To everyone else it looks like the newest member of the group just came in and tried to murder two other members, it doesn't exactly make a good first impression."

"But you're bandits, isn't that what you always do?"

"I'm sending you out to ambush a military convoy, steal their weapons and armour and bring it back here for us to sell on." Minerva looked at him. "And you're going alone."


	11. Chapter 10

"Such bullshit." Spikes muttered as he made his way through the rain and trees towards the road the convoy was set to travel down. He crouched in a bush and waited.

Spikes was soaked through by the time the convoy showed up. "H-how the fuck am I meant to f-fight like this?" Spikes shivered, his teeth chattering. The convoy passed him and his hiding place, it was lead by two Imperial soldiers on horseback, then there was a horse drawn carriage in the middle, holding all the loot, and half a dozen soliders marched behind it in formation.

"Alone? Are you fucking kidding me?" Spikes hissed. "How the fuck does she expect me to do this alone?"

He waited for the convoy to pass before leaving the bushes and following the rear six soldiers, they walked in double file. Spikes grabbed one from behind, covering his mouth and pulling him to the floor, as the soldier that was next to them turned Spikes slit his throat with a dagger before using it to do the same to the soldier beneath him.

He looked up to see that his ambush hasn't gone unnoticed, the other four soldiers drew their swords and one of the horse riding soldiers from the front broke formation to investigate. 

"It's never as simple as I want to be." Spikes growled, standing up and unsheathing a second dagger.

The horseback soldier unsheated a sword and swung it at Spikes as he galloped past, Spikes parried with his daggers but the force of the attack made him stumble back. The other 4 soldiers were closing in all the while, the situation was quickly getting dire.

Spikes quickly formulated a plan in his mind, the next time the solider on horseback passed he would make an effort to pull him off the horse and take it for himself, there was no other way out that didn't involve him dying.

He fended off the remaining soldiers for the time being, kicking out at their shields to drive them back, soon the sound of galloping hooves approached behind him. "Now or never.." he muttered to himself.

As the solider brought down his sword to swing at Spikes he ducked under the sword and grabbed the soldiers forearm and twisted his body. The force of the turn and the speed of the horse brought the solider flying off of the horse and down to the ground.

The horse came to a stop down the road and Spikes sighed in relief, he hauled the solider to his feet and put a dagger to his neck and backing away towards the horse. "No closer you fucks!" Spikes shouted at the other soldiers as they advanced on him. Spikes dug his dagger deeper into the solider's neck. "I fucking mean it!" 

As he made it to horse he kicked the solider at his mercy in the back of knee and then kicked him onto his hands and knees before using him as a spring board to jump onto the horse. "While it has been fun," Spikes took the reigns. "I have a carriage to catch," he waved. "Ta, ta!"

He spurred the horse on and towards the carriage before it could get away for good.


	12. Chapter 11

Spikes caught up with the carriage. He jumped from his horse's back onto the back of carriage. He climbed to the front where a soldier was directing the horses. He grabbed the soldier by the throat. "Remember me?" He threw the soldier forwards, off the chariot, where it ran him over. 

He locked eyes with the last solider on horse back. It was clear the solider wasn't going to let him go without a fight. Spikes took out a dagger and threw it at the soldier. It hit him square in the chest and he fell backward off the horse. Spikes yanked on the reigns and brought the carriage to a stop, he hopped off and advanced towards the still alive soldier, who was trying to crawl away.

"Choose a god you think is fair." He said darkly, grabbing the soldiers shoulder and turning him over and taking the dagger out of the soldier's chest as roughly as possible. The soldier cried out in pain. "You brought this on yourself." Spikes hissed, digging his fingers into the wound.

"Stop!" The soldier cried.

"Being a soldier is a dangerous job," Spikes said disinterestedly. "You never know when someone will come along and," he raked his claws against the soldiers insides, earning a resounding cry. "End your service early."

He ripped his hand out of the soldier. "Have fun bleeding out, should be time enough to consider whether or not it was all worth it." He climbed back into the carriage and drove off, leaving the soldier to die. 

 

Spikes rode up the entrance of the bandit encampment. "Delivery for a Minerva from her favourite lizard." He said to the bandits guarding the wall.

"And here I was thinking she'd sent you out there to die." One if the bandits said while opening the gates for the carriage.

"She probably did, he just didn't get the memo." The other bandit joked.

Spikes rode through the outer encampment to the cave entrance before hopping off the carriage and brushing his hands off. "A job well done." He smiled.

A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and Spikes leapt out of his scales. He looked down to see Nevia hugging him and grinning from ear to ear. "You did it!" She grinned. "I knew you would!"

She let him go and straightened up. "So how did it go?" 

"Well I didn't almost die this time so better than last time?" Spikes replied

Nevia gave him a thumbs up. "Good, good." 

"So what did I actually steal?" Spikes asked.

"Hmm.." Nevia tapped her chin with her index finger. "If I had to guess, food, supplies, weapons armour, raw materials."

Spikes took a box from the back of the carriage and opened it with his dagger. "Books." He put the box down.

"Spell books!" Nevia clapped her hands together and crouched down, taking a few books out. "Oh Spikes you're my hero." She sat down and started to read one of the books.

"What's that one?" Spikes asked. 

"Ice destruction, it's a school I'm trying to learn." Nevia replied, not looking up from her book.

Minerva stepped out of the cave. "Well I'll be." She walked over to Spikes. "And you're not half dead this time." She looked at the carriage before turning back to Spikes. "Good work." She said.


	13. Chapter 12

The bandits drank well that night courtesy of Spikes. All previous misgivings about the Argonian had been forgotten, aside from the Breton he had thought, who had learned was named Elssa, she handnt forgiven him. 

While the party was in full swing, Nevia was absent, she was probably invested in all those spell books he had brought back, but she was still closest thing Spikes had to a friend here and he was a bit awkward without her.

He took a spare drink from the bar and set off from the main chamber to Nevia's room. He knocked on her door. "Anyone in there?" He called.

Nevia answered with a. "Yep, come in."

Spikes opened the door and walked in, Nevia was sitting on the floor and surrounded by spell books and she was currently reading one intently, her hair tied back into a ponytail by a thick wrap around braid and her blue eyes intently focused on book in her hand, in her other hand a small shard of ice was taking shape.

"Still practising?" Spikes asked.

Nevia sighed and sheathed the spell. "Yep." She rubbed her forehead and took a drink from him. "Missing me, huh?" She smiled, opening the bottle.

"So modest." Spikes sat on her bed and opened his drink.

"At least someone noticed me missing." Nevia took a swig of her drink. "So, Spikes, how long do you think you're gonna stay with us?"

The question took Spikes aback, he hadn't really thought about it. "I don't know." He admitted.

"I don't want to make it sound like I want you to leave it's just with your allegiance with the Thieves Guild I thought you would've left by now." Nevia stood up.

"You got me there." Spikes shrugged. "I know the Guild is probably waiting on me, but I kinda like it here." 

"That's fair." Nevia put her drink down on her bedside table and reached behind her head to her ponytail, she let her hair down and undid the braid. Her hair fell to just about above her waist and she stretched, the bottom of her top lifting up slightly. "All that work with the spell books was exhausting." She looked down at Spikes with a smile. 

Spikes was staring at her, an obvious flush to his cheeks, his gaze quickly snapping elsewhere when she looked at him. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, 'this is new..' he thought.


	14. Chapter 13

"Are you.. blushing?" Nevia asked.

"What? No!" Spikes said flusteredly.

Nevia let out a small giggle. "Aww you are." She smiled. "Aren't you cute?" 

Spikes blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about.." He muttered.

"I didn't know me letting down my hair and stretching was enough to make you blush, a thief and and a bandit, yet so innocent." Nevia teased.

"Ok, well maybe I haven't had that much experience with girls." Spikes admitted defensively.

Nevia raised her bottle to her lips with a smirk. "I have."

"Now you're just bullying me." Spikes huffed. 

"I had a fling with Minerva after the father of her kid left the group." Nevia smiled.

"Minerva has a kid?" Spikes asked.

"Juno." 

"That kid that runs around with the crossbow? She pretended to hunt me."

Nevia laughed. "Yeah she has an imagination to her." 

"More importantly, you banged Minerva?" Spikes looked at her.

"Oh yeah, we spent a few months as colleagues with benefits." Nevia shrugged. "But professionalism or whatever put a stop to that."

"And since then you've been?"

"All by lonesome," Nevia smiled. "No one else here is really my type." Nevia's eyes went to the door to make sure it was closed and then back to Spikes. "Well, you are quickly becoming my new favourite."

Spikes blushed again. "What do you mean?" He asked as calmly as possible.

Nevia put her bottle down and walked over to Spikes, who's heart was beating faster than it had in his lifetime. "What do you think I mean, Spikes?"

"I, um.." Spikes trailed off, looking up into her eyes.

"My god you really are the cutest thing." She smiled, putting a hand in the middle of his chest and pushing him down gently. His arms wrapped around her neck almost instinctively, his fingers tangling in her hair as they kissed.


	15. Chapter 14

Spikes woke up in Nevia's bed, his arms wrapped around her lower body as they had fallen asleep cuddling last night. He gently pulled his arms away, wincing from the pins and needles. He sat up and stretched, looking down at Nevia and feeling more content than he had for a long time.

Nevia rolled over and stretched, opening her eyes and looking up at Spikes. "G'morning." She smiled up at him.

Spikes smiled back. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, I had no idea you were such a good cuddler." She pulled him back down into a hug.

He hugged her back, something Spikes had found out about Nevia is just how warm she was, and how much she loved cuddling, it was the most un-bandit like thing Spikes could think of, but he had already accepted the fact that Nevia wasn't an ordinary outlaw.

"So, I'm your first girlfriend?" Nevia smiled at him.

"Yep." Spikes replied, popping on the p.

"How old are you again?" She asked.

"17, why?" Spikes looked at her.

"Hmm.. How do I put this? I'm not comfortable sleeping with someone who isn't an adult, y'know?" Nevia said awkwardly.

"Oh no, that's fine." Spikes said reassuringly.

Nevia offered him a smile. "Yeah I'm just used to bandits not really caring about ages." She patted his chest. "But you're different."

"What are the chances we get the day to ourselves?" Spikes asked.

Nevia let out a small "hmm" sound. "Depends if anyone happens to injure themselves today." 

"So a 0% chance?"

"Don't be so pessimistic," Nevia rolled her eyes. "And even if we don't have all day," She kissed his cheek. "We still have right now."

Spikes smiled and hugged her. "I love you." 

"Love you too." Nevia replied.


	16. Chapter 15

Time seemed to pass quickly for Spikes after he and Nevia got together his 18th hatchday came and went. Spikes became more accustomed to the bandit lifestyle and at the end of each day he'd come back to Nevia. Several times they'd gone on midnight walks together to enjoy time alone. The other members of the group were starting to become suspect their relationship, but they hadn't confirmed anything yet.

Spikes and Nevia were coming back from a midnight walk one night and they stopped just outside the cave to share a kiss. At the same a restless Juno had snuck out of her room to explore at night, and she had seen everything. The hand holding, the hugging, the kissing, she thought it was gross but the gossip it would cause would be too hard to pass up.

She ran into the cave and the bar, where she stood on the counter and yelled: "Spikes and Nevia are dating!"

Immediately the ruckus stopped as all heads turned to her. "That's right! I saw them holding hands, hugging and," she paused for dramatic effect. "They kissed!"

The bar immediately erupted into commotion, people shouting at each other about how they were right and the other was wrong and "I told you so's"

As Spikes and Nevia entered the bar it fell into hushed whispers, only one person wasn't whispering, Elssa. She stood up and walked over to Spikes and Nevia. "You couldn't have chosen a worse person." She hissed at Nevia, hitting Spikes' shoulder with her own as she passed them.

Spikes watched Elssa go then turned back to the bar.

"Have you fucked?!"

"What's Argonian dick like, Nevia?!"

"Is Nevia good in bed?!"

Spikes' eyes narrowed into slits and he let out a low, angry warning hiss. Nevia, grabbed his hand. "Spikes don't, remember what happened last time you attacked someone here."

He looked down at her and sighed. "Right." He muttered, taking her hand in his.

Nevia smiled reassuringly. "Good." She lead the way back to her room, closing the door behind them.

"So Spikes." She turned to him with a grin. "What am I like in bed?"

Spikes snorted. "I don't know, what's Argonian dick like?"

Nevia smiled and sat on her bed. "Well, maybe we should find out the answers."

"Oh yeah?" Spikes said curiously.

Nevia grinned at him. "Oh yeah."


	17. Chapter 16

"Wow.." Spikes said breathlessly 

"Have fun?" Nevia smiled at him, laying on her side with her head resting in her hand.

"I didn't know you could do that." He said, sucking in deep breaths.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." She stretched. 

"I'll say." Spikes sat up

"You were pretty good for your first time." She wrapped her arms around him.

He put an arm around her, playing with her hair. Nevia poked her foot out from under the covers and managed to kick her top up onto the bed. "Yes!" She smiled.

Spikes rolled over and reached down to pick up his trousers as Nevia put her top on, which was oversized and covered most of her body, Spikes pulled up his trousers and stretched, his back cracking as he did. 

A note slid under the door and the two turned to look at it. Nevia walked over and picked it up, she opened it and read it. "Minerva wants to speak to you two outside."

"Now?" Spikes asked.

"I'm assuming so." Nevia replied with a light sigh. "Shame I was hoping for more of a lay in." She picked up the rest of her clothes and put them on.

Spikes grumbled in and got dressed too. "Let's go then."

Nevia opened the door and lead the way out. The bar was mostly empty as they passed, only a few passed out drunks were left. They exited the cave encampment. "It's still dark out." Spikes said. 

"Well we live in a cave." Nevia replied. "It's kinda hard to tell down there."

Spikes nodded looking around. "So where's Minerva?"

A scuffle distracted Spikes. He turned around to see a bandit wresting Nevia to the floor. "Nevia!" He ran to help, but he was grabbed from behind, strong arms wrapped around his neck, he tried in vain to free himself, as his vision blurred and went black he resched out a hand. "Nevia..." He whispered. 

 

Spikes regained consciousness sometime later. He was laying on the ground in a clearing, his hands bound behind his back, Nevia was a short way away from him, in a similar situation. "Nevia?" He called out worriedly.

She looked at him. "Spikes.. where are we?"

"Rigtht where I want you to be." Elssa smiled, walking into the clearing. "You've gone unpunished for Gralnar's murder for too long."

"Who?" Spikes said.

"The Nord you killed when you first got here." Nevia said.

"Oh him." Spikes turned back to Elssa. "You're still hung up on that?"

Elssa kicked him in the side. "Yes!" She snapped. "I loved him!" She walked over to Nevia. "So I'll hurt what you love."

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Spikes roared.

A bandit stepped on Spikes back, pinning him to the floor. Elssa unsheathed a dagger and hauled Nevia to her feet. "Oh Nevia, why did you have to pick him of all people." She smiled sweetly, putting the dagger to Nevia's cheek and sliding it down.

Nevia bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes as blood trickled from the cut. Elssa took the dagger away. Spikes was writhing around under the bandits boot.

His thrashing caused the bandit to readjust his footing, closer to Spikes head this time. Spikes swung his head around and clamped his jaws down on the bandits leg and bit down. He felt bone snap and crush under his jaws and kept biting. The bandit fell over, clutching their ruined leg. Spikes stood up and grabbed a dagger from the bandits belt and cut his binds before finishing off the bandit.

He stood up and turned back to Elssa and Nevia. Elssa hand one arm around Nevia's neck and pointing the dagger at Spikes. "Stay back, lizard." She hissed.

A bandit grabbed Spikes from behind. Nevia headbutted Elssa, hard. Elssa stumbled backwards, clutching her nose as blood started to run. "You bitch!" She hissed, a bandit took over holding Nevia. "Kill them." Elssa ordered.

Spikes and Nevia both had no intentions of dying. Spikes headbutted the bandit holding him, his horns goring the bandits face. He screamed out in pain and let Spikes ago, clutching his face. Spikes dug his claws into the bandits neck and started to rip and tear.

Nevia angled the palm of her hand upwards towards the bandit holding her's face and blasted it was frost. After it had frozen over she elbowed it with all her might, the ice shattered and the bandit fell backwards, dead.

"You never said you figured out ice destruction." Spikes said.

"Musta' slipped my mind." Nevia looked around for Elssa to find her gone. "Coward!" She snapped.

"Do you know where we are?" Spikes asked.

"No, but I can find a way back." She said, casting a clairvoyance spell.

 

Spikes followed Nevia through the wilderness, he had fretted about her cut for the first half, but she insisted she was fine. They came to a small hill overlooking the encampment. They looked on in shock. Everything was on fire.


	18. Chapter 17

Spikes and Nevia ran down the hill to the encampment. When they reached the bottom they found the culprits. Haafingar soldiers and Imperial Legion soldiers. Spikes looked at Nevia and told her to stay where she was. He snuck up behind a soldier and choked him from behind. As the solider struggled Spikes kicked the back of his knee and broke the soldier's neck. He took the soldier's sword and dagger and gave the sword to Nevia, keeping the dagger for himself.

There was only a small amount of soldiers guarding the front entrance. Nevia took care of two of them with ice spears as Spikes rushed the rest. Spikes dodged the first soldier's attack and him in the throat, ducking and under the second soldiers attack and slashing deeply into his belt line before surging upwards and knocking him down with an uppercut.

He turned to the last soldier who had loosed an arrow at him, he hissed as the arrow took the better half of one of his horns off. "You'll regret that." Spikes bared his teeth. The soldier nocked another arrow in a panic but Spikes was already on the move. He pounced on the soldier and stabbed him in the side repeatedly, the soldier grabbed at him feebly as he bled out.

Spikes stood up from the soldier's body, his tongue swiping over some blood that had splashed over the side of his face. "You're getting better at handling groups." Nevia patted his shoulder.

"Thanks." Spikes nodded, walking inside of the encampment. Most of the outer buildings had been completely destroyed, the few left standing were badly damaged.

As they passed a partiality destroyed hut a feeble voice called out faintly for help. Spikes and Nevia exchanged glances and Spikes walked over. He kicked aside some wreckage, he looked down to see Elssa, her legs crushed under the rubble of the hut. "Tragic." Spikes said coldly.

"Please.." Elssa begged.

Spikes looked up to see the roof barely being held up by a single beam, on top of the roof was a mixture of ash and kicked up earth. Spikes kicked the beam, to snapped in half and the roof slanted down. Elssa's scream was cut off as the as and earth covered her completely. Spikes turned and walked out of the hut.

"Who was in there?" Nevia asked.

"Elssa." Spikes replied.

Nevia nodded, accepting that Spikes had probably killed her. They headed inside of the cave, unsure of what they would find in there, but confident they could face it together.


	19. Chapter 18

As they walked down the cave tunnels all they came across were bodies, some belonged to bandits and some to the soldiers attacking them. Spikes and Nevia exchanged glances, worried about what they would find deeper inside. The sounds of fighting echoed from further inside the caves. 

They started to run, coming to the bar, where the fighting was the fiercest, a sea of bandits and soldiers all locked in combat met them, furniture was overturned and there was bodies everywhere. "I can't see Minerva." Nevia muttered. "She must be somewhere else."

They headed around the cave wall to avoid the fighting and headed down the tunnel to Minerva's office. As they reached the door it was flung open and out walked an imperial solider, a Legate by the look of his armour. In one hand he had a firm grip on Juno, in the other he held a bloodied sword.

Upon seeing the two the Legate put Juno in front of him and the blade to her neck, it was a clear warning. Nevia threw down her sword and put her hands up in surrender. Spikes sighed and did the same. The soldier slowly approached them.

Thoughts began whirling in Spikes' mind. When the soldier passed them, he'd have a brief moment to grab the sword and attack before he could turn around and back away, if he was quick enough he could kill the Legate. If he was quick enough he could rescue Juno. If.

The Legate got closer, Spikes' heart hammered in his chest. The soldier passed between them and started to turn. Spikes quickly snapped his hand out and closed it around the blade of the Legate's sword. The blade cut into his hand but the sudden attack caught the Legate off guard. Before the Legate could compose himself Spikes slashed his claws over the Legate's throat. 

The Legate dropped the sword and let go of Juno and stumbled backwards, his hands at his throat as blood spilled out. 

Juno hugged Spikes tightly, crying into his shoulder. "They killed Mommy." She sobbed.

Spikes looked at Nevia who ran into Minerva's office, she came out seconds later and shook her head.

"Juno, it's okay. You're safe now." Spikes said reassuringly. He picked Juno up. "We need to get out of here." He looked at Nevia.

Nevia nodded, and picked up her sword again, they hurried past back the way they had came. The fighting in the bar had started to subside, the soldiers were winning, but there was still enough skirmishing that they could escape unnoticed. They left the cave and ran out of the outer encampment. They went back up the hill that they had stood on when they first saw the end of the lives they knew.

Nevia sat with Juno, comforting her as Spikes watched soldiers leave the cave. It was over. They had lost.


	20. Chapter 19

Spikes sat down next to Nevia and Juno and sighed heavily. "All the soldiers gone." He said.

"Took them long enough." Nevia replied tiredly, leaning on his shoulder.

"Should we go back down there?" Spikes asked. 

Nevia shook her head. "No point." She said defeatedly. 

Spikes sighed. "Well, the only place we can go now is the Thieves Guild, if they haven't forgotten about me."

"You're going there?" Nevia asked.

Spikes nodded. "It's the only place I can call home now."

Nevia stood up and walked over to the edge of the hill, crossing her arms. 

"Nevia?" Spikes walked after her.

"Spikes, I..." She trailed off. "I can't go with you."

"What?" Spikes put a hand on her shoulder. "Why not?"

She shook her head. "I just can't, I have my own places to go."

"Nevia.. what.." Tears started to well up in his eyes. "You're all I have now."

Nevia hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry, please believe me when I say I don't want to, but I have to."

"I don't understand.." Spikes was starting to actually cry now.

"I know, but believe me when I say I still love you, I'll always love you, but I just can't go with you." She looked up at him tears to streaming down her cheeks.

Spikes knew that no matter what he said Nevia wasn't coming with him, and he wouldn't know why. "I love you." Spikes hugged her tigther. "Do what you have to."

Nevia reached up and wiped his tears. "Thank you." She whispered.

She stepped back from him and took his hand in hers, she put a hand into her pocket and took out a ring. She put it in Spikes' palm and closed his hand around it. "My father gave me this ring before he died, I've always carried it with me to remind me of him, but I want you to have it, for all the times we had together."

Spikes gripped the ring tightly. "Thank you." He said quietly.

Nevia gave him one last sad smile and kissed his cheek lovingly. "Goodbye Spikes, I hope one day we meet again." She let go of his hand and stepped away from him, before slowly turning around and walking down the hill. Spikes watched her go, holding the ring tightly to his chest before putting it on his right ring finger, he gently turned it, already wishing Nevia was still here.

He looked down when Juno took his hand in hers. "Right." Spikes said to himself. "Let's go kid, we're going to find our new home."


	21. Chapter 20

Spikes lead Juno by the hand down the pathway towards Markarth. Most of the trip was in complete silence until Juno stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Spikes asked.

"I'm tired." Juno said.

Spikes inhaled deeply and sighed heavily. "Fine we'll take a break." Spikes took her to the side of the road and they sat down.

"How long until we get to Markarth?" Juno asked.

"Quicker if we didn't stop." Spikes replied.

"We can't walk non stop." Juno folded her arms.

"And I suppose you think we should eat too." Spikes said.

Juno stared at him. "Yes, we should eat, you need to to live."

"So you're going to what? Hunt us some rabbits with that toy crossbow of yours?"

Juno hugged her crossbow closer to her. "I'll figure something out."

"Tch." 

The two sat in silence until the sound of horse hooves approached from around the corner of the path. Spikes stood up. "Stay there."

A carriage rounded the corner, a Khajiit driving it. As the carriage passed the two it came to a stop. "Hello travellers, may Khajiit offer you some fine wares today?"

"I don't suppose you've got any free food?" Spikes asked.

"Hmm, Khajiit may have some leftovers for wary travellers." The Khajiit motioned to the 3 Khajiit in the back and they quickly found some spare food, a few pieces of bread and steak.

Spikes took it from them. Juno thanked the Khajiit for them as Spikes gave her half of the rations. "So where you headed?" Spikes asked.

"Markarth, Khajiit sell their wares outside the city."

Spikes and Juno exchanged glances. "We're heading to Markarth too." Spikes said.

"Ah, fate decides we travel the same roads, come, accompany Khajiit."

"You serious?" Spikes asked.

"Yes, many in this land do not trust Khajiit, but we mean no harm." The Khajiit said. "I am Ri'saad, my associates are Atahbah and Ma'randru-jo."

Spikes looked at him. "There's a catch isn't there?"

Ri'saad sighed. "You're an astute one, Khajiit caravans have long been harassed by bandits and Forsworn, we need protection, and you look able, in return we shall take you to Markarth."

Spikes looked at Juno and sighed. "Fine, you have a deal."


	22. Chapter 21

The trip to Markarth was relatively uneventful; Spikes didn't have to do anything, but he wasn't complaining, it was a free trip to Markarth they arrivedat around sunset.

"So, what does one plan to do after we arrive at Markarth?" Ri'saad asked Spikes.

"We're going to rest up in an inn and head out for Riften afterwards." Spikes replied.

"Ah, Khajiit wishes you best of luck and safe travels." Ri'saad dipped his head.

"Thanks, you too." Spikes nodded, taking Juno's hand and waking up to the gates to Markarth. He eyed the guards as he opened the gates and stepped into the city.

He looked around, there was a small marketplace and a few buildings. Spikes turned to a guard. "Hey, where's the inn around here?"

"Ah you'll be looking for the Silverblood Inn, traveller, right there." The guard pointed at one of the buildings.

"Thank you." Juno said politely.

Spikes rolled his eyes and took Juno towards the inn. "Right, we get this room, we get some food, we get back on the road as soon as possible." He said to her as they entered the inn.

"Why can't we enjoy some time here?" Juno asked.

"I don't trust anyone in this city further than I can throw them." Spikes replied. "Markarth is just one of those places."

He walked up to the counter. "One room." 

"That'll be 10 gold."

Spikes stuck his hands into his pockets, all he could find was 9 septims. "Shit," He looked up at the inkeep. "I don't suppose-"

"10 gold and 10 gold only." The innkeeper replied. "Although I'd be happy to take that ring as payment."

"You can have it when you cut the finger off my cold dead body." Spikes replied coldly.

"Mr." Juno stood on her tip toes and put her crossbow on the counter. "Is this enough for a room?" She asked.

The inkeep sighed, unable to resist Juno's charm. "9 gold." He said to Spikes.

Spikes handed him the 9 gold, Juno took her crossbow off the counter. "First room on the left." The innkeeper told them.

Spikes lead Juno to the room, he closed the door behind them and sighed. Spikes surveyed the room, one bed, one chair, a table and a wardrobe. He put his daggers on the table and sat down on the chair.

"Spikes, there's only one bed." Juno looked at him. 

"You take it kid." Spikes said tiredly.

"You sure?" 

"I'll be fine." Spikes closed his eyes and let his head fall onto his chest, he felt exhausted, emotionally, mentally, physically, he just wanted to get home to the Thieves Guild as soon as he could.

"Goodnight, Spikes." Juno said quietly. 

But Spikes was already asleep.


	23. Chapter 22

Spikes looked up when Juno shook his arm. "Huh.. wah?" He blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Spikes, wake up!" Juno shook him.

"I'm up, what do you want?" Spikes asked.

"Someone was in our room!" Juno told him.

"What do you mean?" Spikes asked.

"My crossbows gone!"

Spikes looked over at the table, sure enough Juno's crossbow had vanished. "You better not me messing with me, Juno." Spikes stood up.

"I'm not! I would never!" Juno said firmly.

Spikes noticed that one of his daggers were gone too. "Right." He picked up the one left and put it on his belt. "Stay in the room I'll go investigate."

Juno nodded as Spikes walked out, closing the door behind him. He walked down to the bar to talk to the inkeep. "You wouldn't have happened to see anyone walk up near our room would you?" Spikes asked 

The innkeeper shrugged. "Can't say I did." He said.

"You're lying to me." Spikes replied.

"I won't if you pay me more than them." The innkeeper replied.

"Tell me and I'll give you my ring." Spikes smiled.

"A rogue who preys on the new people in town, he's down by the river probably selling anything he found in your room for a pretty penny."

"Thank you." Spikes smiled, walking off.

"What about your ring?" The innkeeper called.

"What about it?" Spikes replied coldly.

 

Spikes walked down a flight of stairs, there was the river, and across a bridge a smelter. Spikes looked around when doors opened behind him. Out walked a Breton and a Nord, the Nord had Juno's crossbow.

They stopped when they saw Spikes. "I believe you have something of mine." Spikes smiled.

"Yeah, a beating, get lost, lizard." The Nord growled.

"Last chance." Spikes warned.

The Nord just laughed and walked over to him. "What will you do, lizard?" He laughed.

Spikes flexed his claws and swiped at the Nord's face. The Nord stumbled. "How dare y-" The Nord was cut off as Spikes grabbed him and pulled him into the water.

Spikes held him down under the water, he legs around the Nord's back and his arms around his neck, the Nord tried to lift himself up but Spikes applied pressure to to his neck and he fell back down. The Nord started to claw at the riverbed as he ran out of breath, he thumped Spikes' side desperately.

Spikes relented and let the Nord go. The Nord stood up and stumbled over to the riverside, coughing and spluttering. Spikes walked over and grabbed the back of the Nord's collar, pulling him backwards. "So, about my crossbow." He gently dragged a claw up the side of the Nord's face.

"Take it, just take it!" The Nord said desperately.

Spikes threw him backwards into the river and climbed out. The Breton was gone but Juno's crossbow was left on the floor. Spikes picked it up and headed back to the inn.


	24. Chapter 23

Spikes walked back into the inn, leaving a trail of water as he went, his boots squelching as he went. He gave the innkeeper a dirty look as he passed. He walked back into the room and slumped into his chair with a heavy sigh, holding out the crossbow for Juno.

"You found it!" Juno took her crossbow and hugged him, quickly realising he was soaked. "Oh."

"Once I'm dry we'll get some food and head out." Spikes told her.

"I thought we didn't have money." Juno said.

"We don't." Spikes replied. 

"Then how will we get food?"

"Well either I steal something valuable or I steal food." Spikes shrugged, taking his top off and putting it over the back of his chair, kicking his boots off.

"Why are you so wet anyway?" Juno asked.

"Had a scrap with a Nord and dragged him into a river." Spikes told her.

Juno nodded. "So where will have food?" She asked.

"Here, but the innkeeper is already iffy on us." Spikes put his belt on the table. "Maybe up in the Jarl's palace."

"You're kidding." Juno looked at him. "Stealing food from the Jarl?"

"It's the only other place with good food." Spikes told her.

Juno folded her arms. "Fine, just don't get caught."

 

Spikes was all dried off. Hood up, and on his way to the Jarl's palace, the sun was setting as the dark was setting in. Perfect for Spikes. He made his way into the palace and headed up the steps, taking a left into the kitchens. There was a single Breton chef cooking. Spikes took a scrunched up sack out of his pocket and snuck in.

There was plenty of cooked meat, fruits and vegetables laying around. He started to load up, checking the chef was still slaving over the fire. Once the sack was full he tied off the top and slung it over his shoulder.

"Hey who in Oblivion are you?" The chef demanded.

Spikes sighed and turned to him

"Get out of here before I call the guards!" The chef demanded.

Spikes dropped the sack and walked over to him, despite being a little over 18, he was around 6 foot tall and well muscled, it intimidated the Breton, Spikes could tell.

"G-guar-" The chef called, but Spikes grabbed him by the throat.

He pushed the chef up against the wall and lifted him up by the neck. "Now a word unless you want me to rip your throat out." He dug his claws into the chef's neck to prove a point.

"Ok! Ok!" The chef said desperately.

Spikes dropped him before picking up a solid bar of drawvern mettle and hitting the chef in the side of head with it, knocking him out cold. Spikes picked up the sack and made his getaway, sneaking out of Understone Keep unnoticed and back to Juno.


	25. Chapter 24

"He dumped the stolen food onto the table in front of Juno. 

"Holy shit." She grinned.

"I've taught you well." Spikes sat down and picked out some food for himself.

"Did anybody see you?" Juno asked.

"Juno who do you think you're talking to, I'm invisi-blessed." Spikes said proudly

"Invisi-blessed?" Juno echoed.

"Because I'm so fucking invisible!"

Juno threw a tomato at him. "Booooo."

"Hey don't waste it I didn't steal all this food for a food fight." Spikes picked the tomato up. "Horrible child."

"Old man."

"I'm 18!"

"Ancient."

Spikes let out a small growl. "I don't deserve this."

Juno smiled innocently, going back to eating, Spikes did too. After they had finished they rested. And that's when Spikes came to the realisation. "Shit."

"What?" Juno asked.

"We don't have money for a carriage."

"Ah." Juno replied. "Well, I think I have a solution for that."

"Huh?" Spikes looked at her.

Juno held up a silver emerald necklace. 

"What's that?" Spikes asked.

"A necklace I stole." Juno smiled. "From the jewellery stand in the market." 

Spikes smiled. "Aren't you a little prodigy." He patted her head.

Juno smiled. "I think it's worth at least 500 septims." 

"That'll get us home." Spikes smiled.

 

Spikes walked up to a cart driver. "Hello there." Spikes smiled. 

"Looking for safe and dependable passage across Skyrim?" The driver asked. "You won't find a better carriage."

Spikes held up the necklace. "Will this get us to Riften?"

The driver took the necklace and expected it. "I dare say it will, climb in back and we'll be off."

Spikes climbed into the back of the carriage and helped Juno up. "Sit back and enjoy the ride." The driver told them as they set off.


	26. Chapter 25

Spikes had fallen asleep on the carriage sometime on the journey between Markarth and Falkreath. He woke up mid-snore and looked around. It was night, everything was quiet, tranquil, serene. But something was wrong, he could feel it. He looked to Juno, she was asleep, he then looked to the carriage driver. "Hey, where are we?" He asked.

"Nearing Falkreath now, did you want to keep going on?" The driver asked.

"Yeah, all the way to Riften." Spikes nodded. "Now that I mention it, can you step on it? I don't like it out here."

The driver nodded. "Sure thing."

Spikes settled down, trying to get comfy, but he was still on edge. His tail twitched uncomfortably. 

A small whistle, a thunk, and then the carriage stopped. Spikes looked up to the driver, he was dead with an arrow through his head.

Spikes jolted and looked around, he instinctively grabbed Juno and put her on the floor of the carriage, safe for now. She looked up at him. "Spikes?" She mumbled.

"Stay down." He hissed, putting a hand on her shoulder and pushing her down when she tried to sit up.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know." Spikes muttered.

He looked around, narrowing his eyes, a warning hiss leaving his mouth. The wood of the carriage creaked behind him, he turned to see a Khajiit in a black and red armour. Spikes tried to put himself between Juno and the Khajiit but the Khajiit kicked him in the face and off the back of the carriage.

He got to his feet and turned to the carriage, the Khajiit had an arm around Juno's neck and was slowly walking to the end of the carriage. "Khajiit has no qualms killing the child." He warned. "Comply and this one might spare her."

"What do you want?" Spikes demanded.

"Khajiit is an assassin for the Dark Brotherhood, someone wants you dead."

The assassin unsheathed a dagger and shoved Juno off the carriage, jumping off after her, Juno got to her feet but the Khajiit grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Juno!" Spikes shouted.

"Your choice." The Khajiit warned.

"You will not touch her!" Spikes snarled, rushing the Khajiit. He grabbed the Khajiit's wrist in one hand and his throat in the other. The Khajiit released Juno to fight back against Spikes. The assassin dropped the dagger in his restrained hand into his free one and slashed Spikes. 

Spikes stumbled back, feeling suddenly weaker, he could swear he saw some red haze leave his body and got into the Khajiit's. "Good, no more distractions." The Khajiit bared his teeth, he grabbed Spikes by the waist, lifting him up and slamming him down into the ground.

The assassin was on top of Spikes, who writhed and struggled, he slashed his claws at the Khajiit, who hissed in annoyance, raking his claws over the side of Spike's head, leaving 3 deep cuts above and under his left eye. 

The Khajiit raised his dagger. "Sithis will be most pleased with your soul." 

A small thunk noise drew Spikes attention. The Khajiit had turned around and rubbing the back of his head. Behind him stood Juno, holding her crossbow. "Get away from my brother!" She yelled.

The Khajiit smiled sickly, he punched Spikes in the chest, winding the Argonian, before standing up and advancing on Juno. Spikes watched in horror as Juno tried to run, but the Khajiit, quicker still, grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and pulling her right into his dagger.

"No!" Spikes got to his feet as Juno looked at him over the Khajiit's shoulder, terror in her eyes. The Khajiit pulled his dagger out of her chest and let her fall backwards. He turned back around from Juno right as Spikes clamped his jaws around his throat.

Spikes drove the Khajiit downwards to the ground, shaking his head violently, ripping and tearing at the Khajiit's neck, snarling as he did.

The Khajiit clawed feebly at Spikes, but his fury was overwhelming and the assassin didn't stand a chance. He let the Khajiit drop from his grip, dead.

He ran to Juno's side, her breathing was rapid and shallow, she didn't have much time, and Spikes could only think of one thing. He grabbed the Khajiit's dagger and put the hilt in Juno's hand, he closed her hand around the grip as tightly as possible. He winced prematurely before slamming his hand down onto the blade.

The metal slid easily through his hand and the red haze began to seep from his body into Juno's. His eyes begun to grow heavy after just a few seconds, but he pressed on.

He felt darkness pull at his vision. He couldn't last like this much longer. "Juno.." He muttered. "C'mon.."

Juno gasped, bolting upright and feeling her chest. "Spikes!" She looked at him.

"Oh thank fuck.." Spikes said tiredly, pulling the dagger out of his hand and slumping forward on his front. Juno hugged him tightly, starting to cry. "Hey, kiddo.." Spikes reached up and wiped her tears. "It's ok, you're safe."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "I'll never let anything like that happen to you again." He looked at her, with all the strength and determination he could muster. "I promise."


	27. Chapter 26

Juno helped Spikes walk the rest of the way to Falkreath, he was exhausted after giving Juno most of his energy. Spikes dragged his feet, his eyes barely open. The scratch marks over his eye were going to scar as was the stab wound in his hand, he could tell, and Juno's wound, although sealed, would scar too. 

"Not far now, Spikes." Juno muttered, basically dragging him along at this point.

As they reached the Falkreath gate Juno put all her effort into hoisting Spikes over her shoulder, it worked for the most part as she half carried, half dragged him into Falkreath. 

She kicked the door to the inn open and grunted as she adjusted her grip on Spikes and carried him up to the bar. "1 room." She said.

"10 gold." The innkeeper smiled.

"You're kidding." Juno said.

"Rules are rules." The innkeeper replied.

"Listen lady I'm a 13 year old girl with my guardian passed out from exhaustion over my shoulder, I think the least you can do is let us have the room just until morning for free." Juno argued.

The innkeeper sighed. "Fine, until 10am tomorrow."

Juno nodded and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She laid Spikes on the bed, put her crossbow to one side and got in next to him, pulling the covers over them both. She snuggled up to Spikes, who even in his exhaustion made the effort to wrap his arms around her. 

"Goodnight, thank you Spikes." Juno said quietly.

Spikes' rhythmic sleep breathing met her in reply.

 

Spikes woke up in a bed he didn't recognise, in a place he didn't recognise. He sat up, his hand was bandaged and he couldn't see out of his left eye. He reached up and felt some patched over it. He realised Juno was in the room too, sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Where are we?" He asked Juno.

"Falkreath, I carried you here, got us this room and a doctor." Juno replied.

"By yourself?" Spikes asked.

"Mhm."

"For fr-"

"For free." Juno nodded.

"Damn." Spikes replied. "You're better at this than I am."

"Aww you really mean it?" Juno asked.

"N- hmm.. Maybe this time." Spikes conceded. "Well done."

Juno smiled. "We have until 10 to pack up and get back on the road."

"I don't suppose you managed to get any spetims." Spikes asked.

"Actually," Juno smiled. "You'd be surprised what people are willing to give a disheveled girl all alone and down on her luck." She produced a large coin pouch. "46 septims, enough for food for the road and some left over."

Spikes stretched, his back cracking as he did. He swung himself out of bed. "Let's get moving them."

Juno gave him a thumbs up as they left the room.


	28. Chapter 27

"So we go through Helgen, then round the Throat of the World, and from then on it should be smooth sailing." Spikes folded up the map.

Juno nodded, following Spikes through the forests of Falkreath hold.

"God I hope they have a horse or carriage or something at Helgen." Spikes sighed.

Juno nodded in agreement. "I'm glad Helgen isn't too far from Falkreath."

"You got that right." Spikes replied, as towers of started to come into view.

Juno ran on ahead and Spikes jogged to keep up with her. She ran all the way to Helgen and started looking around.

"Hey kid wait up, I'm an old man remember." Spikes called.

Juno pulled on his top. "Look, horses."

She wasn't wrong. A whole stable full of horses, 6 in total.

"Score, looks like we won't be spending long here." Spikes walked over to the stables and started looking at the horses. "Which one do you think is the fastest?"

Most of the horses seemed to back away as Spikes approached but one didn't, a black stallion. "What do you think? He looks friendly."

Juno put a hand on the horses head and stroked him gently. "Fast too."

"This one then?" Spikes asked.

Juno grinned. "You know it."

"Halt citizens! State your business!" Spikes and Juno both jumped out of their skin as an Imperial soldier walked up to them. 

"Oh just uhh, inspecting the horses, do you know how much they are?" Spikes asked innocently. 

"These horses belong to the Imperial Legion, they aren't for sale." The soldier told them.

"Right, sorry." Spikes took Juno by the hand and lead her away.

Juno stared at him. "You're just gonna give up?"

Spikes snorted. "Juno, you're hilarious, of course not."

He ran back to the soldier and tackled him from behind, into the stables before suffocating him unconscious. He patted the black stallions haunch. "You and me huh?"

The stallion neighed in response and that was good enough for Spikes.

He helped Juno up onto the saddle and then climbed up himself, before spurring the horse into action. 

The horse bolted into action and raced out of the stables with such force that Juno had to cling to Spikes to avoid falling off.

Soldiers tried to stop them with shouts and orders but Spikes just ignored them, racing right out of Helgen. 

"We should really install gates." One soldier said to the other.

"So now that we own this horse what should we call him?" Spikes asked Juno

"Hmm..." Juno thought. "Blitz, I like Blitz."

"What do ya think?" Spikes asked, patting the horses neck.

The horse flicked his ear in response. 

"Blitz it is." Spikes replied, as they raced down the road that lead closer to home.


	29. Chapter 28

Spikes stopped by the Treva River to let Blitz rest and drink, they had been riding for a few hours now and were about half way to Riften. Juno was sitting down looking at the map. "Almost there." She looked up at Spikes.

"Thank God." Spikes sighed, sitting down. "I never realised how big Skyrim was until now."

"I never left Hard Helm Camp before now." Juno replied, folding up the map.

"And how far you've come, huh?" Spikes smiled.

"It's been an experience alright." Juno replied. "So what are you gonna do when you get back to the Guild?"

"Make a grand entrance, catch up with Karliah and Brynjolf, see some of my friends."

"Who are Karliah and Brynjolf?" Juno asked.

"Ah, right." Spikes nodded. "Karliah is my best friend at the Guild, I was on a mission with her when I was inducted into HHC."

"And Brynjolf?" 

"Father figure, he brought me into the Guild to begin with, I owe a lot to him." Spikes smiled.

"Is Brynjolf the leader?" Juno asked.

"No, he's just a senior member, the leader is Gallus, he's a nice guy."

"Now you're really making me want to get there sooner." Juno stood up. "What do you say, Blitz?"

Blitz neighed at her.

"Clearly that's a yes." Juno looked at Spikes, who rolled his eyes, and stood up too.

Spikes climbed onto Blitz's back and helped Juno up before spurring him on. 

 

Spikes came to a stop next to an old standing stone overlooking Riften. "There it is." Spikes smiled, looking down at his home city. 

Juno looked over his shoulder and climbed off of Blitz. "Wow."

Spikes climbed off to and touched his hand to the standing stone before turning back to to Riften. "Ready to go home?" He asked.

Juno nodded. "Let's go!" She ran down the hill towards Riften. Spikes patted Blitz before running after her. Juno ran along the shoreline of Lake Hornrich and she didn't stop till she had reached the front gate of Riften. She went to open the door but a guard stopped her.

"Hold there, before I let you in, you've got to pay the visitor's tax."

Juno's heart seemed to break. "Tax?"

Spikes walked up behind her. "Brynjolf is still peddling that scam?" He asked. 

"Spikes?" The guard asked.

"That's right bitch, I'm home." He grinned.

The guard opened the gate for them. "Well, don't let me stop you."

Spikes inhaled deeply, before walking into the Riften for the first time in years.280mb


	30. Chapter 29

Juno looked around Riften, it was smaller than she had expected, but Spikes was ecstatic. He looked around the marketplace, trying to spot Brynjolf, to no avail. "Ok, so looks like we're going right to the doorstep." He turned to Juno. "Follow me."

He walked down a flight of stairs onto the bank of the canal, before walking along to a gate. He swung it open and lead the way to a wooden door. "Just in here." He gestured towards it. 

Juno opened the door and lead the way inside. "It's just through these tunnels." Spikes lead the way. Eventually they came across a small wooden bridge which lead into a room with a bench in the middle. "Just down here." Spikes walked down a flight of stairs to a door.

Juno bit her lip, butterflies in her stomach. Spikes smiled at her before slamming the door open and walking into the Ragged Flaggon.

The chatter in the Ragged Flaggon died down as everyone turned to the door.

"I'm home!" Spikes yelled as he came down the steps. "Did you miss me?"

There was a stunned silence as Spikes walked into the Ragged Flaggon.

"Holy shit.." Vex muttered.

Delvin walked over and thumped Spikes in the shoulder. "Well I'll be, he's real."

"Please, stow your excitement." Spikes smiled.

"Brynjolf get your ass in here now!" Delvin yelled.

A few seconds later Brynjolf walked out of the tunnels. "For God's sake Delvin what is it?" Brynjolf asked before stopping in his tracks as he saw Spikes. 

"Hi." Spikes smiled, waving at Brynjolf.

Brynjolf walked over to Spikes and lightly pushed him, before pulling him into a tight hug. "Lad.. I thought you were dead."

Spikes hugged back. "Ah, well you know me, I'm a survivor."

"Where were you?" Brynjolf asked. 

"Up near Solitude, I was a bandit for a little while, but that ended, so I came home." Spikes let go. "I missed you."

"I missed you too lad, so much has changed, not much of it good I'm afraid." Brynjolf said. He caught a glimpse of Juno. "What's this then?"

"Ah, this is Juno, she's my uh.. prodigy." Spikes smiled. 

Delvin snorted.

"I'm assuming she's staying here?" Brynjolf asked.

"Of course, she's an asset and the guild needs her." Spikes nodded.

"Vex, get our new recruit settled in." Brynjolf ordered.

"Yeah sure." Vex stood up. "Come along, I'll show you the ropes." Juno followed Vex away from the Ragged Flaggon.

"So how's Karliah?" Spikes asked Brynjolf.

Delvin sucked in air through his teeth.

"Well, y'see lad, there's been an.. incident." Brynjolf explained.

"She's dead?" Spikes asked worriedly.

"Well, that's the thing, we don't know." Brynjolf replied.

"Basically, Karliah killed Gallus and made a run for it, Mercer's the new leader." Delvin explained.

"What?" Spikes stared at him. "Okay, where is she really?" Spikes asked.

"That's the truth lad, as ugly as it is." Brynjolf put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Spikes shook his head. "I don't believe it."

"We didn't either, but it's what happened, I'm afraid." Brynjolf said solemnly.

"Well, if it isn't Spikes." Mercer said walking in on them. "And here I was thinking you were dead."

"I'm sorry you're disappointed, but from what I hear, you need all the experts you can get." Spikes bit back.

"Tch. Fall in line, my guild has no place for troublemakers." Mercer walked off, back to the cistern.

"Yes sir." Spikes replied, his lip curling.

This wasn't the home he had expected to come back to, but it was still home. And Juno was safe, Spikes couldn't really complain about that. Spikes was ready to begin his grand theft across Skyrim again, and ready for whatever the future had to throw at him.


	31. Epilogue

"So let me get this straight." Spikes leaned back in his chair. You send an assassin after me, but now you're coming to me for recruitment."

"Our leader believes that since you took down one of our best assassins, you're qualified to join our organisation." A young Nord assassin named Astrid told him. "We know your hands aren't exactly clean."

"Tch. Maybe, but I'm far from a trained assassin." Spikes replied.

"Then we'll train you." Astrid said simply. "It's easy money, think of it as broadening your horizons."

"I'll check it out, but no promises." Spikes said, beginning to stand up.

"It doesn't work like that." Astrid folded her arms. "You're in or you aren't."

"Fucks sake.." Spikes muttered. "Fine, I'm in." 

Astrid smiled. "Excellent, in the pine forests of Falkreath you'll find our sanctuary, when asked by the door, reply with 'silence, my brother' welcome to the Dark Brotherhood, brother." Astrid stood up and left the shack they had met in.

Spikes huffed before leaving the shack and looked around, but Astrid had already vanished.


End file.
